Mr. Wang Chang
Wang Chang also known as Mr. Chang is played by Lord_Kebun Now legally named Mr. Chang. A Puerto Rican dragon that speaks Chowean and Porkageez. He is a Founding member & Leader the of Chang Gang. He is a self-proclaimed detective. Backstory Mr. Chang is a 72-year-old Vietnamese immigrant (even tho he says hes Puerto Rican) with a dreadful past, and a peculiar present. Growing up during the time of the Vietnam war, Chang saw nothing but death, blood, and guilt. In addition, his parents were never around, and abandoned him when he was 9. He was forced to raise himself in the wilderness of Vietnam, secluded from any others that could’ve helped him. For almost 20 years, Chang spent his time in Vietnam ruins, suffering with PTSD caused from all the terror from war, and living with built up confusion from his parents departure, until he managed to find a boat of helpless people trying to escape to America in hope for a new life. He spent 50 yrs traveling around the United States in hope of redeeming a life he was never able to have, while dealing with the fact that he doesn’t have the skill to act “normally” around others. During this time he dabbled in many drugs resulting in his current Goofy and deluded personality. His final stop was Los Santos, where he hopes to finally settle down, and just live life the way it is. Even though he suffers from mental conditions, he still tries to have fun, and make the best out of life. Chang Gang Upon coming to Los Santos, he meet Garrett Jobless and together created the Chang Gang. He is the leader of the gang and a mastermind of plans and bank jobs. The Dragons Dojo The Dragons Dojo was started by Chang as a front to push stuff (guns,drugs,lockpicks, etc) from the "Dark Web". As a attempt to get more exposure on the dojo Chang and the boys did a Grand opening at the location of the dojo the Chinese theater in vinewood. Things turned bad during the grand opening when Sal Rosenberg lit a campfire and caught all the attendees on fire which effectively closed the dojo. Dark Web In the beginning of the dark web started as a sell of windows xp computer that was in the back office of the convenient store from Mr. Chang and Bobby Brown to Sayid for 8000 dollars with that very computer he created the dark web and had Chang and the crew be the owners to the keys Clip for context :HERE Uchiha Jones and the 6th realm Uchiha Jones is Chang's mortal enemy turned best friend and is the only one said to bet him in the "final battle" He has ascended to the 6th Realm with his arch nemesis U Chang Records A record label created by Vinny with chang's name attached. When Lil Erf drop is hit song Chang Gang Vinny and Chang signed him as the first to the record label Lil. Erf Sound Cloud: HERE Private Detective Firm Chang took a really interest in Private Deactive work, with occasionally help from Vinny & Uchiha, helping solve cases and problems in generally. He frequently uses "CASE CWOSED" when a case was solved. Chang and Freya wedding After the feud ended with the Koreans and Chang Gang. Chang and Freya decided to get married. Quotes * "HUUUUU" * "are you fuckin dumb" * "ramee is your SBS kicking in" * "ramee you're braindead" * "dumb motha fuker" * "CASE CWOSED" * "Night, Night" * "Boom Bitch" * "Shut the fuck up you baby back bitch" Sound Cloud # it's mr. chang by kooxy Clips # Chang Learns a Lesson? # Black Guy Robbing the Bank # ! eat ass # shroud and chang gang get away with the money # Chang and Freya are married # chang gets lap dance from daquan Trivia * little known fact Mr. Chang's first name is Wang although he goes by Mr * Chang use to be a gasoline drinker in the "old server" he also used to use gas as a escape plan to get away from the cops * Chang in the "old server" use to have a wife named Maria De La Rosa played by DaniDestruction Gallery Mr-Chang-and-Chawa-Race-Chang-Crashes-and-Uchiha-Dies-GTA-V-RP-GTA-5-Roleplay-Lord_Kebun.jpg|Chang and Uchiha Cangwedding.PNG|chang and freya wedding chang1.png changpunch.jpg Big d and chang.png|Big D and Chang changheli.PNG